


【星昴】所謂末世

by KAKESU



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M, Tokyo Babylon/X:1999
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAKESU/pseuds/KAKESU
Summary: 喪屍paro(?)一時興起的腦洞
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Kudos: 8





	1. 01

如果你想當喪屍獵手，你得先打工存錢買專用的獵殺槍和一些小短刀，如果你不想只拿著武器跟沒腦子的喪屍搏鬥，你還想當更高級的擁有異能的獵手……那再多錢也沒辦法，協會人員可能會給你一個關愛的眼神然後建議你去喪屍特別多的地方打滾－－－生死關頭更能激發人類潛能。

當然也有人說，有沒有異能是基因決定，就像末日來臨那天一樣，有人會變異成喪屍但有人不會，但不管怎麼說這也不會澆熄部分獵手的滿腔熱血。

一隻動作有點遲緩的喪屍經過落在地上、被青苔爬滿的某小店招牌，真奇怪，明明這附近有香味，怎麼什麼都沒有。

黑髮青年壓低帽沿，看著它第五次以廢棄招牌為中心繞圈圈，看來這隻傻怪也不能激發他異能……青年屏息等到喪屍背對他時快速推開招牌，握著短刀割下喪屍的腦袋。

“今天也沒有嗎……強一點的。”

昴流皺著眉擦掉刀上的喪屍體液，這暗紅色的東西奇臭無比，還會吸引喪屍聚集，他就利用之前收集的一袋體液在這廢棄廣場吸引了不下五隻的喪屍。

不過這樣等待都第五天了，除了他割人家頸子的速度增長許多之外，一點潛能要出來的徵兆都沒有。

皮夾裡只剩兩張鈔票、七八個硬幣，大概是三天的飯錢，最多只能再耗一天了，昴流整理一下裝備之後決定換個地點尋找。

昨晚在旅館吃飯時聽到有其他獵手在說不遠處的西方廢墟城好像出現了一隻有點奇怪的喪屍，他們現在所在的溫克斯區區長還發布了高級任務云云。一般這種傳言真實性只有三成，但如果是真的的話也許那邊就有他要找的對手。

※※※※※※

初到廢墟城的青年覺得自己被騙了，一點喪屍和血味都沒有，也安靜得不得了，空氣中只有他靴子摩擦沙地的聲音，只差沒有小鳥和蟲鳴就和世外桃源沒什麼區別了。

他有些放鬆地繼續深入街道，斜斜地開上人行道的汽車被青苔佔據看不出原本是什麼顏色，有個新生樹靠著房子生長，看著趨勢應該最終會纏繞住房子，與此共存融合，看著大自然的隱隱生機，昴流忍不住想：這樣的世界也不錯－－－前提是沒有喪屍會突然跳出來咬你一口的話。

想到這裡，昴流猛地覺得不對勁，沒有喪屍在的話，為什麼這裡沒有難民也沒有小動物。

而且這裡的靜不是一般的安靜，可以說是死寂，連昆蟲都不敢發出聲音的地方會有什麼？

他忽略掉的另一種可能性讓他冷汗不受控制地直冒，這時突然從左前方傳來腳步聲，但不是往他這邊來，昴流定定神之後小心翼翼地靠著遮蔽物潛行過去。

靠近一點之後他發現這不是腳步聲，是有個‘什麼’拖行‘什麼’的混合聲音，青年貼緊牆，慢慢探出頭去。

一張腐爛的臉看著他，原本應該在眼窩裡的東西一左一右掛在臉上，雙頰的肌肉像是溶解般下垂還流出暗紅的液體－－－

「快跑！」昴流在內心叫道，但是雙腿如灌入水泥一般沉重，這隻喪屍肯定在他級別之上，不僅知道他躲在哪，還可以無聲地移動到他面前。

那喪屍的臉靠過來，他啊了一聲向後坐倒在地上，手忙腳亂地摸上武器，他抽出刀直直地指著這隻喪屍，刀尖卻顫抖著，因為這一坐讓他看到喪屍身後是屍體堆出的小山丘，大概一層樓高的屍塊，有人類的但是大部分是喪屍的，他沒聞到屍體味大概是這些東西才剛被製造出來，現在還沒爛掉，連同類都殺的喪屍聽都沒聽過，他運氣真不是一般的「好」，估計是遇上變異喪屍了。

鏘地一聲，手裡的短刀落地，年輕獵手瞪大眼，他遇上更加匪夷所思的狀況－－－靠過來的喪屍身體停住，身體不科學的45度傾斜著。

這……看起來像是被拉住了一般，昴流往後退了一點，這才看見那無眼喪屍胸口那裡被開了洞，然後喪屍斜斜地往旁邊倒下，在後面是一個男人，灰襯衫和黑色夾克，和他同樣的黑髮－－－東方人，對方皺了眉頭一下，甩甩手，昴流這才注意到他手上是一些暗紅色的喪屍血和一些……估計是喪屍身體裡面的東西。

遇到變異喪屍之後千鈞一髮又被更強的獵人救下來……昴流急忙站起身，待對方擦乾淨手之後才開口，“謝謝您，看起來這隻變異喪屍殺了不少生物，我也差點就變成這樣了，請問您……”大名是。

昴流話沒說出來，因為眼前的男人突然伸手抓住他的下巴，把他拉過去。

接著劇痛打飛了他的滿頭問號，男人冷不防地咬了他的脖子，昴流掙扎著想推開對方，但手漸漸無力，視線也渙散起來－－－糟了，這傢伙也是喪屍。

青年只來得及下了個結論，之後便昏過去。

※※※※※※※※※※

“嗯……”有什麼東西在碰他，他下意識縮了縮脖子，癢癢的……呃，不對，是痛，還有令人焦躁的灼熱和黏膩感。

隨著意識逐漸清醒，五感也跟著變清晰，青年睜眼，發現眼前有個男人，喔他琥珀色的雙瞳真是好看，雖然他眼裡毫無波動就像不是人類一樣－－－

昴流嚇得彈起來，但下一秒又呻吟著趴回地上。

讓他昏倒的罪魁禍首若無其事的把他拉起來，讓他坐好，還拿了個墊子給他靠，昴流抽空一瞥，是這傢伙的夾克外套。

這什麼情況？

那喪屍還直勾勾地盯著他打量，彷彿他是什麼絕世珍寶一樣，沒聽說過有這種喪屍的……

臉皮薄的青年承受不了這樣炙熱的視線，為了掩飾他的不自在他左看右看，嗯，看起來是他昏倒後被移到附近一棟廢棄民宅的一樓，周圍牆壁上還有乾涸的血跡蓋住了釘在牆上的合照，這種噴射軌跡，這家人大概是被人拿刀砍死的。畢竟是末世，不只喪屍殺人，人也會為了奪物資殺人。

就算不是第一次看這種慘事，昴流還是依然看得心情沉重起來，於是他移回視線，決定試圖溝通。

“你……是喪屍吧？”

對方沉默。

“為什麼不殺我？”

還是沉默。

“為什麼我被咬了沒變喪屍……啊！”

青年終於想起要查看火辣辣脖子的狀況，他翻腰包拿出小方鏡，它比手掌還小，平常是拿來偵查用的，現在只能將就一下了。

不看還好，一看嚇死。

密密麻麻的咬痕，連喉結處都被啃了一口，脖子左右兩側被咬了特別多口，還微微滲血。

帶著這傷口回去，大家一定會以為他出門修煉時順便（？）找了個瘋狂的對象，而且還迫不及待的野戰……呃，這位喪屍確實是迫不及待的咬了他，等等，之前感覺到的黏膩感是怎麼回事？昴流偷偷瞄了這怪喪屍一眼。

“你……不僅咬我還舔了嗎？”

“沒水，你這樣帶著血很髒。”

原本沒期待會有回覆，所以喪屍突然出聲就嚇得昴流抖了一下，沒想到是人模人樣的聲音，而且還意外的不錯聽。

等等，這血不就你弄出來的嗎，昴流皺了下眉，最後決定還是放棄和喪屍計較，搞不好人家腦子已經腐爛了，怎麼能要人家思考？

結果被認為腦子爛了的那方繼續道，“這是秉持不浪費原則－－而且你很甜，蠻好吃的。”

怎麼感覺有歧義……果然不是一般人能說出的話。

要知道末世大家禮義廉恥都丟一半了，這樣的話會讓人誤會的！昴流感覺臉皮又燒了起來，難不成這變異喪屍的異能是魅惑吧，服裝乾乾淨淨的一點喪屍樣都沒有，又有好嗓音和端正的外貌還很強……

“對了，那個喪屍……你為什麼會殺他？”因為對方外觀跟人類沒什麼區別，還跟他保持了兩公尺以上的距離，這讓昴流逐漸放下戒心。

“髒，他一直流體液。”喪屍瞥了一下屍塊山丘的方向，“那些都是。”

這位喪屍先生真的很愛乾淨。

然後他們沉默了一會，期間喪屍還是一直饒有興趣的看過來。該不會等等看膩了就會被殺死吧？想到這，昴流站起身，結果喪屍也站起來。

“你、你想怎樣？”

“跟你走。”喪屍眨眨眼，語氣一副理所當然，但他看到對方一臉茫然時，才想起他還沒有解釋。

“喝到你的血之後理智回來了，所以我要跟著你。”

“你還要咬我……？”昴流臉色白了白，要知道他可是痛暈了過去。

喪屍瞇眼，“這是交換。”

“我能拿到什麼……？”

“一個保鏢。”喪屍勾起嘴角一笑，從面無表情突然變換，讓青年看得呆住，有多久沒看見過有人對他笑了，末世開始後，周圍的臉只有哭泣的、痛苦的、憤怒的……正當昴流看的入迷時，喪屍冷不防潑他一盆冷水，“要知道，你太弱了。”

然後他被壓倒在地上，毫無反抗能力，甚至沒看清對方的動作。

“你應該也知道像你這樣清秀的長相在末世會被人怎麼對待。”喪屍捧著他的雙頰，冰冷的手使他感到恐懼。

“所以我想你沒有走出去這區闖蕩過，不會遇上劫財劫色的人渣，也沒有見過任何變異喪屍，那麼這麼弱也是理所當然的。”

從喪屍身上散發出殺意，就算知道對方應該是故意威嚇他的，但是昴流還是本能地開始顫抖。

“你也可以不跟我交易，只要你能在我失去理智前逃回去……”失去體溫的雙手摸上青年的頸子，“而且你要記住：逃走後就不要走出門了－－－因為我是不會放過我的獵物的。”

琥珀色的眼毫無疑問地閃著獵人的光，驕傲、自信還有貨真價實的強大。

「我也想跟這個‘人’一樣變得很強，強到可以保護任何人，不用再失去……」

喪屍頓了頓，身下的人眼角發紅，一副要哭出來的樣子，但不是因為恐懼，這是－－－

“我叫昴流。”青年不再顫抖，“請你跟我交易吧。”


	2. 02

男孩呆呆的看著少女撲過來，反覆的握緊又放鬆手上的小刀，少女發出奇異的嘶吼聲，一邊把只剩三指的右手放到他肩膀上，那麼近的距離讓她臉上的蛆分外明顯……

“啊啊啊！”他叫著推開小喪屍，旁邊一位大叔見狀大聲斥責起來。

“閉嘴！你得安靜的殺掉它們！”

逃離家那裡不久後他便被路過的大叔救下，大叔倒也不是陌生人，是他們上學時常光臨的早餐店的老闆。

“你得變強！活下去！”昔日的早餐店老闆彷彿化身厲鬼，眼睛瞪得大大的，而眼裡盡是血絲，“記住！我的女兒……還有你的家人都被它們殺死了！”

黑髮男孩被男人粗暴的搖晃著肩膀，眼裡含著不知所措的淚水。

男人也清楚對一個小孩子說這些又有什麼用呢？只是滿腔的悲痛總要有個出口，在這吃人的世界裡，「溫柔」幫不了人，只有「力量」……

而孩子總是比大人還要有未來，他是沒有希望發展出什麼異能了，但是這孩子還有可能……！為了替他的莉莉報仇，他會拼上命去逼這孩子，用生命去守護他，守護人類的「未來」。

※※※※※※※

“昴流……活下去……”

即使活下去將會面對更多痛苦，但他還是由衷希望這孩子活下去，不變很強也沒關係；就算報不了仇也沒關係……為自己活著吧。

「砰！」

昴流看著朝夕相處兩年的人在他眼前爆頭自盡，人類太不利了，一口都不能被咬到……他忍住淚水，挖個坑，把替他接下喪屍攻擊的男人埋進去，莉莉的照片就放在男人手裡。

他蓋上土之後雙手合掌。

“願你們來世不要投胎到這個世界。”

－－－－－－－－－－－

每當想起以前他就會忍不住地想當初死掉的是他就好了，姐姐北都比他更會生活，現在也許早已是個使用異能的獵人；老闆也是，既膽大無畏又身強體壯，哪像他還要偷偷摸摸地搞暗殺。

昴流往左看，嗯，走廊沒人，往右看，旅店老闆正打著瞌睡。

他對星史郎招手示意他進房間，弄得像偷渡一樣也不是他願意的只是旅館晚上便不給登記房客，只好讓星史郎躲一晚後明天早上再去登記。

喔，對了，星史郎是這隻喪屍的名字。

據星史郎說，他是感覺到有人躲在牆後才過來查看的，手中剛殺死的那隻無眼喪屍正好拿來當肉盾，結果剛好嚇倒探頭的昴流。

“你那麼強怎麼會變喪屍？還是你是變成喪屍才變強的？”

難得跟喪屍有對話機會，昴流想趁機打聽情報。

“……我忘了，咬你之前的記憶依稀記得，但幾小時前的就不記得了，更不用說我死掉時的事。”

“那……我多久得給你血？”

“我想大概兩三天一次，每次只要一小口就可以。”

昴流挑眉，露出疑惑的表情，“那麼少？還是你要額外吃人肉……”如果他要殺人的話那昴流打算之後把他引到獵人協會，然後集合大家的力量殺了他。

“不，我跟當人類時一樣的飲食即可，收起你那表情，我想大概是只有變異喪屍才能這樣「節省」。”

某變異喪屍毫不客氣地叉著肉排往嘴裡送，而昴流感傷的合上空蕩蕩的皮夾，沒辦法，不給大份肉排，他就得給大包血袋。

“這個肉品質不太好。”

現在人是有肉吃就該偷笑了，區區喪屍還計較那麼多。

“你生前肯定是有錢人。”

男人挑眉，“應該是。”

昴流眨眼，滿臉好奇的等著聽故事。

“這是我的隱私。”星史郎則沒好氣的聳聳肩，“想知道就用交易的。”

“我想，我身上除了血是你要的之外，就什麼都沒有了。”

“也是。”男人放下餐具，擦擦嘴，“多謝款待。”

昴流嘆口氣，“我去淋浴，你－－－”

“我不要一起。”

青年的表情十分精彩，疑惑、尷尬、混亂……星史郎忍不住在心裡偷笑。

“不是嗎？我以為你要省水費。”

這完美的打到昴流痛處，剛剛翻開皮夾的動作果然被看到了，但是！他真的沒有要一起洗的意思。

錯過黃金回嘴期的青年一邊喃喃著，“我沒有、我不是……我只是想說你不要亂跑……”一邊飄進浴室。

門闔上，不久後水聲傳出，星史郎在這小房間裡轉了一圈，一張床、一張桌、一張椅子（是的，剛剛昴流站著看他吃），要是沒衛浴設備，這邊就跟野外沒啥區別了吧？不過野外不安全，對於人類來說花錢買個安全感也是划算了……

星史郎走到窗邊，這窗竟然沒鎖頭，遇上會爬牆的喪屍怎麼辦？真是的，買安全也不做個全套，男人嘲笑地搖搖頭。

輕輕拉開房間窗戶，夜風徐徐，是個適合散步的晚上，他左右看了一下便跳出去。

幾分鐘後，浴室門悄悄拉開一個縫，昴流看著飄起的窗簾臉色暗了暗。


	3. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 咦咦我這邊沒更新到（？？！！

“你知道嗎？隔壁條街的旅店好像死人了。”

“仇殺嗎？還是……喪屍－－”

隔壁桌的人突然啪地一聲撞到桌面，嚇得聊天的兩人震了一下。

“不好意思、不好意思。”

昴流道歉完之後轉回來，偷偷瞥了旁邊的星史郎一眼，對方表情平靜無波……也是，如果真的是他做的話，他也不會有什麼反應吧，畢竟喪屍殺人多麼正常。

“怎麼了？”星史郎推推眼鏡，專注地翻看報紙。

哪來的眼鏡……昴流小聲嘀咕著。

“昨晚出去找的，拿來偽裝一下。”

青年被突然的坦白嚇一跳，一時不知道說什麼好。

“所以。”男人毫不在意地看他一眼，“怎麼了嗎？”

“不，就是有點在意……那個你－－”你出去殺人了嗎？，青年壓著聲音，眼神飄開，“－－你怎麼看？”

“我又不是偵探。”星史郎不耐煩地嘆息，“起碼得先知道那個人的傷口是什麼造成的吧？當然如果是變異喪屍做的話，因為它有智商所以會無法因此辨識出來……”

青年附和地點頭，神情認真。

男人若有所思地望著昴流，“若是喪屍的話，你是想抓到兇手嗎？”

祖母綠的眼睛閃了一下，昴流急忙擺手，“怎麼可能，我那麼弱，抓捕變異喪屍什麼的……”

“喔？所以你是認為你「辦不到」但不代表你「不想」，是吧？”

青年垂下眼，玩起自己手指，有點尷尬的開口，“因為……如果一個人死的那麼不明不白也太可憐了。”

星史郎差點笑出來。

這纖細的身體裡卻容納了無比大的同情心，要知道，現在可是末世，死的不明不白的人每天都有吧，每個都想幫的話一天有四十八小時也不夠用。

男人聳聳肩。

“怎麼了嗎？”

“沒，就是想到了另一種為什麼你那麼弱的可能性－－變強不外乎靠高強度的鍛鍊和長久的累積，幫忙找線索什麼的頂多增加你的陰德罷了。”

昴流默不作聲，這話刺耳但他完全無法反駁，畢竟是事實。但他不能接受，要是沒有大家幫助的話，他哪有命坐在這裡，如果當初有人來幫北都的話－－－

青年緊繃著表情，像個石頭般動也不動，他在用沉默反對。

唉，天真又頑固的類型，星史郎忍不住皺眉……這樣的人還能活到現在真是奇蹟。

他拉起外套領子，打破僵局，“我跟你去看看吧，如果順利抓到兇手的話，也可以洗清我自己的嫌疑。”

“呃。”

果然他沒有什麼演戲功力，被發現毫無證據的懷疑人家……有點尷尬。

“對不起……”

道歉得十分直率，一般對於成年人來說拉下臉來十分不容易，星史郎暗暗想著。

“沒什麼，你會這樣懷疑很自然，我沒感覺到冒犯。”

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

街上房子很擁擠但路人不多，小孩旁邊都有大人緊緊跟著，人口販賣也是很流行的，人為了活下去什麼骯髒事都會做。

他們沿路收到不少目光，大人們是盯著昴流的武器－－－狩獵槍是喪屍剋星的象徵，小孩則是好奇的打量它，昴流手移到槍上摸索之後又放下，本來他想收起槍以免那麼惹人注目，但是又怕有惡霸會覺得他好欺負而找上門。

“獵人真是受矚目啊。”走在後面的星史郎輕飄飄地來了一句，怎麼聽都覺得有嘲諷意味在。

青年腳步頓了一下悶悶地說，“我只是獵手，根本不值得一提。”

“但一般人分不清楚你們之間的等級差異吧？”

“就像一般人看不出來你其實是變異喪屍。”昴流扶額，“別說話了，馬上就要到案發地。”

穿過一條小巷，眼前的四層屋就是案發地點，圍觀群眾不少，大概是想得到第一手消息，這裡有跟區長簽約留下來的＊傭兵團在調查，所以真的有喪屍的話這裡也是全區武力最高的地方了。

＊傭兵團：獵手／獵人組成的固定隊伍，可以多接一種叫隊伍委託的項目，但是個人行動不自由，必須以團隊為優先。）

他們混入人群之中，盡可能的往前移動，也有人看到昴流的武器以為他是傭兵團的一員，自動讓路給他們。

“到這裡就可以了。”星史郎拉住青年手臂，後者一臉疑惑。

“但這裡依然看不清楚現場啊……”雖然已經擠了很前面，他們還離最前排有兩三公尺。

“不用看了。”男人一臉篤定，壓低聲音道，“犯人是誰我大概有個底了，我們去沒人的地方說。”

青年雙肩被握著，整個人被強迫轉了一百八十度，星史郎眨眼，“來，靠你來開路。”

於是昴流很尷尬地頂著民眾的白眼又原路擠出去。

要是這變異喪屍什麼都不知道的話，他一定要砰了他，昴流沒好氣的想，倒是忘了他自己根本打不贏對方。

“這裡可以了吧？”他們現在在住宿旅社外面的小巷，周圍沒有人，只有一隻小黃狗在聞柏油路上的小白花。

“我就直說了，傭兵團的知道兇手是誰，而且兇手肯定是人，不是喪屍。”

眼看昴流馬上皺眉，星史郎馬上繼續道，“你想想，如果是他們不知道的喪屍或人，傭兵團應該會特別警戒靠近的生物，但我們剛剛大動作的擠進去，他們卻沒有一點反應。”

確實如此，昴流的表情從懷疑變成凝重。

“所以他們只是裝作在調查和警戒的樣子，但實際上他們清楚這區依然還是安全區，那知道兇手為什麼不公布……莫非？”

星史郎扶了下眼鏡。

“我覺得我們半夜再去一次就能確定了。”


	4. 4

“沒想到你還會開鎖，手真巧。”

昴流吸一口氣，小心地撐起窗戶，在星光下兩人從隔壁棟翻入案發現場的二樓。

“逃跑和躲藏的時候挺好用的。”昴流一邊把拎在手上的軍靴套回腳上，一邊感嘆對方縱使穿著鞋子也可以達到安靜無聲的落地。

“這裡比你住的那間高級呢。”星史郎闔上窗戶，“鎖是全新的，你應該知道吧？你房間窗戶沒辦法上鎖。”

“……沒辦法，我可是錢包空空的人。”青年很不滿的小聲喃喃，人比人，氣死人，連潛入都能被調侃。

他們彎腰靠著牆移動，狹小的二樓走廊是ㄇ字型的，一邊有兩間房，除去進入時跳過的一間，他們要上樓必須經過五間房……昴流呼出一口氣，所幸目前經過的房間都沒傭兵使用。

“你不會是在想還好目前沒遇上人吧？”

星史郎不用回頭也知道跟在他後面的青年腳步一滯，“別忘了我們就是來找他們的，再說不管有沒有遇到人，潛入私宅就是潛入了。”

趕緊拋掉過時的道德感，這樣對你也比較好。

最後一句話，星史郎沒有說出來，只是默默地想著。

“若遇到了你打算怎麼做……”剛出聲昴流就閉上嘴，他這是在問廢話，反正不會有什麼好下場。

兩人的沉默使空氣都變得壓抑，他們上了樓，走過一間空房間後，星史郎突然停下來，昴流不明所以的望著他的背影。

“前面……有什麼嗎？”他幾乎是在用氣音說話了，不爭氣的手腳還有點無力，他再次痛恨無用的自己。

星史郎先是要他不要動，然後像是飯後散步在公園般走過去一扇闔上的門前，不過潛伏姿勢倒是無可挑剔，男人伸手指比了個安靜的手勢後招手要他也靠過來。

昴流半信半疑的走過去，他動了動唇，裡面有人？

喪屍還沒回應，昴流就聽到一些細微的動靜，他下意識貼上門，一些奇怪的呻吟聲傳過來。

昴流羞紅了臉，慌忙後退，這裡隔音真的不太好，鞋子摩擦地板的聲音驚動到了房間裡尋歡的人，他們清楚的聽到裡面傳來罵聲，然後是往門靠近的重重腳步聲。

“不好……嗚嗚嗚？！”昴流的嘴被捂住，狩獵槍被星史郎拿走。

男人把槍插到後腰，把青年按到牆上，另一手依然捂住對方的嘴，雖然身體幾乎沒碰到，但從背後看像是很親熱的樣子。

“你們是誰！”房間主人開門之後看到如此微妙的兩人忍不住懷疑的皺眉，但還是惡狠狠地大吼。

“你能找人，我不能嗎？”

昴流看不到他們，只聽到星史郎神定氣閒的回答，尾音還帶著慵懶的味道。“何況你房間那位是未成年吧？”

一張驚恐的臉透過縫隙露出來，傭兵回頭一看，憤怒的往少女身上踢去一腳，“滾回床上去！”

少女跌倒在地，但視線仍緊緊地落在門外的兩名陌生人上，“救……”

“你還不滾？”傭兵也不管星史郎他們了，大剌剌抄起有著暗紅色污痕的棍棒往少女走去。

“一個一個都這樣……要是我知道你是哪個小隊下的人，我就讓你變成跟那人一樣－－”

咚地一聲，大漢倒在少女面前，星史郎一個跨步過去捂住她的嘴，“噓，別叫。”等手掌下的人點點頭之後他才鬆手，然後脫下外套給看上去十四歲不到的少女披上，遮掩住她傷痕累累的皮膚，“你還好嗎？”這句是對昴流說的。

青年瞪著倒下的半裸大漢，剛剛看到染血的棍棒和少女他就憤怒的衝過去，抽回星史郎拿走的槍，對準對方的後頸，用力的用槍托擊打，整個動作一氣呵成，快到昴流覺得自己爆發了關於加速的異能。

“區裡的傭兵應該要保護大家的。”昴流握緊槍柄，像是沒聽到星史郎問話般喃喃自語，“這把槍本來應該打向喪屍才對……為什麼我們會變成這樣？”

星史郎扶住昴流有點下滑的身子，畢竟還年輕，親眼見到這種事肯定會激動地感到憤怒又無力。

“你還不可以沮喪，站好。”

青年聽話地站直，抬起頭，盡力地收攏所有痛苦的碎片，但表情仍是藏不住的悲傷。

“你真是太善良了……”男人嘆口氣。

昴流認命的等待對方的「指責」，但星史郎沒繼續說什麼，只是握住他的手。

雖然是沒有溫度的手，但被緊緊握著還是很安心，昴流認為自己的表現十分丟臉，而星史郎這是在鼓勵他、安慰他嗎？

“話說剛剛這傢伙說的……”星史郎捏了一下青年的手要他回神，然後把目光移回少女身上，“你知道嗎？”

少女睜著大眼睛，猶豫地在倒地的傭兵與星史郎身上飄動。

“是的，他沒死。”男人確認了少女的膽心事，“但是不用擔心，他不能再做什麼了。”

“我們會保護你的。”昴流信誓旦旦地說著。

“那天也是有人來……”少女聲音十分稚嫩又沙啞，一臉驚魂未定，“他被罵了，很生氣，不停的打那男的，還要我……咬、咬他，說我就是喪屍……我聽不懂嗚嗚嗚。”

昴流稍微捋一捋支離破碎的證言，便大致了解了來龍去脈。

“人是這傢伙殺的，還讓她咬屍體，想裝作是喪屍咬痕。”

“我不記得傭兵團已墮落於此－－－”

怎麼感覺這喪屍似乎想起什麼，但在昴流提問之前，就有其他人打斷星史郎的感慨。

“操！我要殺了你們！”不知哪時醒來的傭兵彈起來，推了少女一把後衝到門口，昴流和星史郎也衝上前去，結果一撮火苗從傭兵手掌飛出，少女尖叫起來，傭兵趁昴流和星史郎回頭要幫少女撲滅身上的火時跑了。

“昴流你去追。”星史郎拿著被單拍打著火，“他打算連我們一起燒了這棟房。”

“好。”

昴流握緊拳頭，暗自想道，這是星史郎給他的第一個任務。


End file.
